


突发小破车

by 971544945



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945





	突发小破车

艾瑞克在看到男人第一眼的时候就想这么做了，天知道他等这一天等了多久。而现在这个男人躺在他身下，平常被穿的一丝不苟的军装凌乱的散落一地，右手腕和右脚腕都被武装带紧紧地绑在一起，让他一动不能动。  
他们从同一所军校毕业，这也代表着艾瑞克苦苦单恋了他四年没有结果，因为毕业那天的告白得到的回复实在让人模棱两可。  
“到了合适的时机，我会用行动回答你”于是艾瑞克理所应当地把这当做礼貌不失优雅地拒绝。  
特查拉似乎什么都先他一步，艾瑞克追上特查拉用了将近十年。而今天就是他能与特查拉平起平坐的第一天。  
庆功宴上特查拉一改平时的严肃认真，周旋于来敬酒的男男女女之间，笑容诱惑而狡黠，在他忍无可忍地上前拉人的时候软软地倒在他的怀中。他说  
“you got me”  
嫉妒冲昏了他的头脑，回过神时，他身上还穿着整齐的军装，而特查拉已经被他紧紧地绑住，一片凌乱中唯独特查拉的表情还带着平静，似乎毫不意外这个结果。  
艾瑞克几乎没有过如此完美的性爱，特查拉的身体紧致而高温，在他抽出来的时候还能紧紧咬住他的小兄弟，被服侍着满足的感觉满满地溢满整个身心，特查拉的呻吟放纵而大胆，似乎不怕被听去墙角。一场性爱下来，艾瑞克真切地体会到了小死一回。  
艾瑞克还是问出了一直以来的疑惑  
“为什么”  
“很简单，因为我不想被军衔比我低的人压啊”特查拉的表情似笑非笑，但是眼里的爱意却是真真切切。


End file.
